


A Dirty Fetish

by helloreadthissmut



Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, F/M, Fetish, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloreadthissmut/pseuds/helloreadthissmut
Summary: You'll never see this in a side story of the game.Everyone knows how dirty, sexual, & horny Giles is. And he brings out the dirty in his Princess.This (planned) series of linked smuts will further add evidence to that notion.





	A Dirty Fetish

**Author's Note:**

> Smut with no plot line or interest in canon except for dirty smut.  
> If this doesn't interest you, read another story.

Giles had been fighting off the urge to spy on her resting. Sure, he had the key to visit her room anytime he wanted but that would be when she was expecting him. He wanted to see her as her true self.  
He knew it was wrong and he had been giving her mixed messages. But there he was, inside of her walk in wardrobe. The first night he had spied on her she had struggled to fall asleep. Once she was asleep, he had watched her sleep until his work was done. He had removed her blankets and looked over her beautiful body. Once he had an erection, he excused himself to the bathroom and relieved himself. He had never had a young woman get him hard just from her innocent presence. He had to stop thinking of that night so he wouldn't get too excited before he was alone with just her. Her wardrobe door was left open enough for him to view the bed of the Princess consort. He watched her and Nico talking and he impatiently waited for Nico to leave. He became anxious when Nico seemed to look in the direction of the wardrobe. Giles stepped back quietly and hid in the dresses.   
"Princess did you want me to shut that door?"  
"No it's fine Nico. I'm ready to get some sleep now. You are dismissed."  
"Good night Princess," Nico departed, shutting the door behind him.  
He heard her release a heavy sigh.  
"Finally! I thought he'd never leave."  
Giles watched rush to her door and quickly lock it. She then rushed to return to bed to her lower her upper half of her nightdress and then raise her skirt. She seemed to be removing her panties and Giles' heart rate jumped quickly. He had to try and calm his breathing so she didn't hear him.   
She started swearing and rubbing herself. She moaned quietly but loud enough for him to hear. He saw her rub her breasts and her lower half which was covered by her leg.  
He had to relieve himself somehow. He lowered his pants and felt a great relief as his cock became freed from the prison of pants that suddenly became too tight.   
He had told himself he would start off slowly, but he rapidly increased his pacing over his cock. She left the lights on in her bedroom so nothing was left too much to imagination. She stopped rubbing herself and began to use the pillow beside her to help her get going. She releases a sigh and a moan blended together as she masturbated only feet away from him. As she continued he was pacing himself for a big release. He would have to worry about how to cover his mess later.  
She moaned his name in the dark as she climaxed and he had to cover his mouth from uttering a sound. It wasn't successful.  
She froze, horrified, still panting.  
"Who's there?!" She managed.  
Giles tried to hide in her dresses again.  
"I'll call the guards if you don't come out!" She threatened.  
"Hold on..." He managed.  
Giles had to pack away his throbbing, aching cock the best he could and hoped his cloak would press over his erection further. He rushed outside before the Princess changed her mind. Calling the guards would be a disaster. Facing her wrath was a better alternative.  
"Giles," her eyes widened.  
He got on his knees and groveled.  
"Princess I fell asleep inside of the wardrobe...please forgive me."  
"Why do I not believe you?" She said as she approached him, "What were you really doing in the wardrobe?"  
"Please forgive me Princess, have mercy on your tutor," he begged her again. He was too ashamed to admit what he had done.  
She had gotten in her own knees, to his level, and she guided him to stop groveling. Without another word she pulled him in for a big kiss. She broke off the kiss and her eyes were sparkling.  
"Get into bed with me," she said, "Don't fight the chemistry we have between us any longer."  
Giles completely undressed and then joined the princess in bed.  
"I may be out of practice so forgive me if I do not last long..." he warned her.  
"You'll have to stay in bed with me until we are both completely satisfied."  
Giles said her name as he pumped his cock inside of her.   
"Giles you're so big," she moaned softly, "So good..."  
"I'm coming," he moaned after a short time, quickly pulling out and covering her with his seed.  
Giles got up to get a towel and a fresh nightdress as she laid there.  
"Just relax Princess and stay naked in bed," he said, "When I've recovered I will last a lot longer."  
"Giles," she managed, "Tell me what happened. How did you end up there?"  
"I wanted to see you...I love to watch you sleep but I didn't know I made you build up sexual tension that required you to release it late at night."  
"You know what you do to me and you love every minute of it," she laughs, "You love to tease me and make me sexually tense."  
"I didn't know," he said, "Me teasing you is my way of releasing my own desires."  
"I should punish you for a change," she said, "Watch me pleasure myself."  
"As you wish..." He said. He could already feel his cock ache and throb from over stimulation.


End file.
